The present invention relates to a cross type supporter mounting system for a notebook computer keyboard and the method for mounting the same, and especially to semi-auto cross type supporter mounting system for a notebook computer keyboard and the method of the same.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the key of a computer keyboard is formed by a cap 11, a touch moving elastomer 12, a first supporter 13, a second supporter 14 and a seat 15. The center at each of two sides of the first supporter 13 is installed with a respective pivotal shaft 16 and a pivotal hole 17 so that the first supporter 13 and second supporter 14 are pivotally connected as a cross type linking structure. The touch moving elatomer 12 is installed between the cap 11 and the seat 15 and is positioned in the travelling path of the cap 11. The lower ends of the two sides of the first supporter 13 and second supporter 14 are installed with respective pivotal shafts 18 and 19 pivotally connected to the through holes 20, 21 preset on the seat 15. The through holes 20 and 21 are installed with positioning pieces 22 and 23, respectively for confining the pivotal shafts 18 and 19 to move upwards. Besides, a spacer 24 is further installed at a lateral side of the second supporter 14. Thereby, as the first supporter 13 and second supporter 14 are placed into the through holes 20 and 21, the first supporter 13 and second supporter 14 are prevented from sliding out.
In assembling such a key structure, the most complex structure is the assembly of the first supporter 13 and the second supporter 14. In general, the operator needs to pivotally cross the first supporter 13 and second supporter 14. Then, the pivotal shaft 18 below the first supporter 13 is installed in a respective through hole 20. Then, an upper force is applied thereon so that the pivotal shaft 18 at the lower end of the second supporter 14 is pushed into a respective through hole 21, and then a horizontal outer force is applied the cross structure formed by the first supporter 13 and the second supporter 14 so that the second supporter 14 is stopped by the spacer 24 so as not to slide out of the structure.
In this method, it is often that the pivotal shaft 19 at lower end of the second supporter 14 is deformed by outer forces due to an improper applied force. Furthermore, since the volumes of the first supporter 13 and second supporter 14 are too small, manual assembly is not economical. Therefore, in practical assembly, it will induce a great inconvenience.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a cross type supporter mounting system for a notebook computer keyboard and the method for mounting the same, and especially to semi-auto cross type supporter mounting system for a notebook computer keyboard and the method of the same. Therefore, the labor in the assembling process is reduced. Yield ratio is increased and the cost is decreased.
To achieve the objects, the present invention provides a cross type supporter mounting system for a notebook computer keyboard comprising: a first platform for placing a computer keyboard and movable along an approximate horizontal direction; a second platform movable along a vertical direction and being positioned above the first platform; and a press plate installed between the first platform and the second platform. Thereby, by the pressure of the machining table with the operation of a press plate having a special pattern and cylinders, the last two steps in the assembling process is automatized. Therefore, the labor in the assembling process is reduced. Yield ratio is increased and the cost is decreased.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.